1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective devices for protecting windows from damage and, more specifically, concerns a replaceable window protector assembly adapted to both protect glazing used in windows in public transportation vehicles and also allow for the replacement of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art Vandalism of windows in public transportation vehicles has been an on-going problem for decades. Vandals cause damage by writing or painting on the glazing of the window with marking pens or spray paint. Further, vandals often damage the exposed glazing of the window by scratching the glazing with sharp instruments.
Oftentimes, the vandal is a passenger that damages the interior surface of the glazing. However, the exterior surface of the glazing on public transportation vehicles are increasingly being defaced or vandalized. It will be appreciated that the vandalism usually takes the form of crude or otherwise disagreeable expressions being permanently marked onto the windows. Hence, there is an on-going problem of vandalism and defacement of public transportation vehicles and, in particular, damage or defacement of both the interior and exterior surfaces of the glazing of these windows.
Likewise, unintentional breaking or fracturing of the glazing on public transportation vehicles has been an on-going problem as well. Oftentimes, road debris, interior debris, or passengers may accidentally strike the glazing with enough force to break or fracture it. Broken glazing presents an unacceptable hazard to passengers because the broken glazing can cut them. Also, fractured windows are unattractive and might cause a carrier to lose respect and business. Also, broken and fractured windows diminish the climate control capabilities of public transportation vehicles. Simply put, broken and fractured glazing must be replaced as soon as possible, but removal of the glazing is difficult and expensive. Hence, there is an on-going problem with the difficulty of replacing the glazing on public transportation vehicles.
To address these problems, various devices have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207, which is owned by the assignee of this application, discloses one type of window protector which protects the interior surface of the glazing of the window from damage as a result of vandalism or defacement. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207 discloses a window protector which includes a protective sheet positioned against the interior surface of the glazing of the window and is held in place by a plurality of brackets which is attached to the frame of the window. This protective sheet acts as a sacrificial surface that protects the glazing of the window from damage as a result of vandalism or defacement. Whenever necessary, the protective sheet can be replaced with a new protective sheet by removing the brackets and positioning the new protective sheet adjacent the inner surface of the glazing of the window.
While the window protector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207 has been effective in protecting the interior surface of the glazing of the window, this window protector does not provide protection against damage to the outer surface of the glazing of the window. Also, removing the interior protective sheet from the window protector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207 requires of the retention brackets, and this process can increase the cost of maintenance and repair.
Moreover, the window protector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207 is designed to be used in conjunction with the existing window frames of the transportation vehicle. These frames are not designed for quick glazing installation and are rigidly attached to the vehicle. Thus, when the glazing breaks, the broken pieces must be gathered from within the rigid frame, the entire frame must be removed from the vehicle and disassembled, new glazing must be inserted into the frame, the frame must be reassembled, and the entire assembly must be reinstalled into the vehicle. This tedious process can increase the cost of maintaining and repairing the public transportation vehicle windows.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved window protector that is capable of protecting both the interior surface and the exterior surface of the glazing of the window from damage as a result of vandalism or accident. It will also be appreciated that there is a need for an improved window protector that allows its owner to quickly replace both protective layers and the glazing in response to damage caused by vandalism or accident. To this end, there is a need for a window protector that provides protection to the window glazing on both the interior and exterior surfaces of the glazing and also allows for easy and quick access to the protective layers and the glazing itself.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by the window protector assembly of the present invention, which protects the interior and exterior of the glazing while also allowing for quick installation and removal of the glazing and protective components.
In one aspect, the window protector assembly comprises a frame adapted to be positioned within the wall of a vehicle. The frame includes a pivoting member that can pivot on the exterior of the vehicle from an open to a closed position. In the closed position, the pivoting member retains a sheet of glazing and a protective sheet mounted on the outer surface of the glazing. In the open position, the glazing and the protective layer can be removed or installed. The window protector assembly also comprises a recess on the interior side of the assembly wherein a protective layer can be positioned on the interior side of the glazing.
More specifically, the window protector assembly comprises a frame that is adapted to be positioned within the wall of a vehicle wherein the frame includes a transverse surface that extends through an opening in the wall. The frame defines a window opening and an external perpendicular surface that is positioned adjacent the external surface of the wall of the vehicle when the frame is positioned within the wall. This frame defines a glazing mounting location on the transverse surface when the frame is positioned in the wall of the vehicle.
The window protector assembly also comprises a piece of glazing positioned at the glazing mounting location within the frame so as to occupy the window opening. The glazing mounting location is configured so as to inhibit the piece of glazing from moving inwards towards the interior surface of the wall of the vehicle. However, the mounting location permits the piece of glazing to be removed from the frame adjacent the exterior surface of the wall of the vehicle when the frame is positioned within the wall of the vehicle.
The window protector assembly further comprises at least one retaining member pivotally attached to the frame so as to pivot outward from the exterior surface of the vehicle when the frame is positioned within the wall of the vehicle. More specifically, the retaining member is movable between an open position and a closed position. When the retainer is in the open position, the piece of glazing can be removed from the window opening of the frame adjacent the exterior surface of the wall of the vehicle. When in the closed position, the retaining member retains the piece of glazing in the glazing mounting location.
As stated, the present invention is also a method for protecting glazing in vehicle windows. The first step of this method is to mount the glazing in the window frame from an exterior surface of the vehicle as detailed above. Then, the method continues by securing the glazing in the window frame by manipulating the pivoting member attached to the window frame adjacent the external surface of the vehicle. This second step secures the glazing against a surface in the window frame and inhibits the glazing from falling from the exterior of the vehicle. A last step involves positioning a protective sheet adjacent to an interior surface of the vehicle so as to inhibit damage to the surface of the glazing adjacent the interior of the vehicle.